Half Demon Half Vampire
by The Fake Author
Summary: Marinette wouldn't have believed anyone if they had told her, her boyfriend was a DemonVampire. It all started with her going to the school at night and finding out he was a Demon when he saved her from an alpha werewolf. So many good and horrible things then began to happen from that moment as she found herself being a Half Demon Half Vampire at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Marinette chuckled as Adrien kissed the tip of her nose. He took his white jacket as he puts it on, giving her a charming smile. "You Know... I have too go purrincess, its getting late" The blonde boy said to his girlfriend as she feign hurt.

"I know... but wasn't it just afternoon some few minutes ago" She said as Adrien chuckled.

"We have been having fun all day and we kinda forgot about time Mari. But I promise you tomorrow will be better" Adrien said as they both walked to the sitting room, where Sabiene sat on the couch watching TV.

"Well I have too go now" Adrien said as he walked towards the door that leads to the house exit. Marinette held his hand as he turned and face her.  
She crossed her arms around his neck as she flirtatiously smiled at him.

"Your mom is watching" He whispered as she only smiled.

" Then that's better" She said as she kissed him. He wasted no time to kiss her back. He deepened the kiss as she leans out.

"You have too go remember" She teased as he grinned at her. He turned to Sabiene who smiled at him.

"Good night Ma'am" Adrien said to her with a warm smile as he bowed.

"Good night Adrien. Hope you will be around tomorrow" Sabiene said as she takes a sip from her tea.

"I will Ma'am" He said as he hugged Marinette before he whispered a "Good night purrincess" as he left. She sighs dreamily as she turned to her mom who had a smirk on her face.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at her mom, "What's that look on your face mom" She curiously asked.

"While you were having fun with your Boyfriend, you forgot about your geography homework" Sabiene said as she smiled at the startled expression on her daughters face and takes another sip from her tea.

"Oh mon dieu" Marinette yelled as she ran upstairs to her room.

Sabiene chuckled at the attitude her 17 years old possessed. She heard some sounds coming from her daughters room and in no time Marinette was standing in front of her with a sheepish smile.

"I forgot my Geography textbook at school" Marinette said as she scratched the back of her head. Her mom understood where she was going as she dropped her tea on table.

"No way your going to school at this time of the night Marinette, just for a textbook, its past nine, even Adrien wouldn't be in support of this even your father too you know" Sabiene said.

" I know mom, but i-i have a test tomorrow and this homework has an additional mark to the test scores, and its part of examination I have too take to be a senior. I promise to be quick, please..." Marinette said.

Sabiene sighs as she rubs her forehead, "Fine, but be back quick, if not you will be grounded for a month after your exam, plus no seeing Adrien" Sabiene said as she ignored the startled look Marinette puts on her face.

" I-i-i promise to be quick" Marinette said as she dashed out of the house.

The school building was just a stone throw from her house, so she go at any time she wanted. She followed the back door as she knows the front door was always locked when school was over for the day.

She entered the school through the back door as she noticed how everywhere was dark. She quickly turns on the torch she had carried earlier, but the place was still dark, so she could see where she points her torch to too.

The whole place was quiet and peaceful as she thought. She walks carefully in order not to a make a noise just in case anyone was still around. She found herself colliding with a pole as she almost yelped.

She sighs when she noticed it was just a pole. She ran up the stairs as she burst into her class. She grinned to herself as she moved to her desk. She heard a growl but waved it off when she saw her geography textbook.

She takes the textbook that laid on her desk as she hugs it. She was about to leave when a loud growl was heard in the school by school her. Her heart started beating as she started moving backwards. An alpha werewolf came out from nowhere as it roared at her.

She couldn't process anything at the moment. What was before her, she haven't seen it in her life before, she had no idea what it was. All she could think of, was what the creature in front of was going to do.

It had red bloody eyes, sharp fangs and claws. It looked like a human but like a wolf man.  
It jumps in the air as it was about to pounce on her. She closed her eyes not wanting to know how it all ended with her.

She heard someone shouted cataclysm as a wall destroyed, another inhuman growl was heard in the room as a yelp of pain followed. She dared to open her eyes a she noticed she had a saviour.

The person that had saved was not human at all. The person was fighting the alpha werewolf that attacked her. She noticed the person was in a full black spandex suit.

The person having a cat like long tail and cat ears. Sharp claws and fangs twice longer than that of the werewolf. The person had a pair of black long wings that were almost the size of his body. The hairdo the person had looks familiar.

Her heart sank when the person turned to her. It was Adrien, he looked like a demon from hell. His cute green eyes were green cat like and a mask was on his face.

Her Boyfriend Was A Demon.

"Go home" He said in between his fights with werewolf. He had noticed her she had found out. She look she had on her was what he doesn't want to see a second time. She stayed there as she continued to stare at him.

"A-a-adrien" She stuttered, not believing what she was seeing.

"Please go" He begged as she got up, tearing filling her eyes as she ran out of the class. She noticed the roars became louder and the werewolf begging for mercy, but she ignored it and ran home with her text book.

Authors Note: Done

Chapter two Loading...

please fav, follow and tell me what you think about the chapter in the review. It helps me continue my story.

until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Fate

Marinette stayed on her balcony to dodge her mom and dad as she tried to process what she had just seen in the school. About her boyfriend Adrien. The boy she'd been dating for a year and half was a demon.

She was freaked out. She didn't know what to do about this very situation she was in. She falls on her knees as she started crying again that she didn't notice Adrien lands on her Balcony.

He puts away his wings as his black cat suit dissolve into his normal outfit. He moved to her as he knelt down next to her. Seeing her cry was like stabbing him a dagger repeatedly on his chest.

She looked at him as he paused.

"Why didn't you tell me" She asked with a calm tone. Of course he could hear all her thoughts, he was demon and she wasn't okay at all.

" Am so sorry, I didn't tell you Marinette, I wanted to tell you so many times, but... I couldn't, because I thought it would freaked you out" He explained.

"Leave" She whispered.

"What?" he asked.

" I wanna be alone for the mean time, you being here wouldn't make it any better" She said.

"But, I can't leave you. You have been exposed to the supernatural world, you could be attacked" Adrien said.

"Just go" She cried.

He was a Half Demon half vampire. When Vampires are told to leave a place when they are no more wanted, there's an external force that pushes them away. And right now, she was telling him to leave and he doesn't want too.

"please leave Adrien" She said.

"No. Don't say that again please" He begged.

"Just leave" She said as an external force bounces Adrien off her balcony. There was a crash as she ran to see if he was hurt, but he wasn't even there anymore.

No matter what happens, she knows she'd loved that boy. But right now, she just needs an alone time to process some things.

~The Next day At School ~

Adrien's Limo parked at the front of the school as he came out. He focused all his senses as he tried to see if Marinette was in school. His vampire hearing wasn't hearing her voice, he couldn't picked her scent. He sighs as he met Alya and Nino at the front of the school.

"Hey guys" He said as he puts on his usual smile. But he had noticed the look on Alya face as he grinned sheepishly. He shakes hand with nino. Luckily for him, rose came by and dragged Nino to settle an argument.

Adrien looked at Alya as shakes her head at him.

"What happened between you two, don't tell me you guys broke up, because laboured for months to get you two together" Alya said as Adrien rolled his eyes.

"We didn't broke up. She told me she needed sometime alone" Adrien said.

"So what really happened, because she didn't tell me. It was as if she was shocked" Alya said.

" Its a long story Alya. But where is she now" Adrien asked.

"oh, she went home. The school building was badly vandalized last night. The CCTV cameras couldn't see a thing, so there's no classes for today. That's why she went home" Alya said.

Adrien sighs again.

"You know, Marinette really loves you, no matter what happens... just put that in mind" Alya said as Adrien smiles a little.

"Well i have too go now, help me tell Nino we will chat later" Adrien said as Alya nods. he walks away. When away from sight, he vampire speeds away, heading to the Seine bridge. It was peaceful and quiet there, everyone was at work or school.

He heard some footsteps behind as he sniffs the air, catching the persons scent.

"Bunnyx" He whispered as she walked to him with a smile.

"Hi Adrien" Bunnyx said.

"What do you want Bunnyx. Angels and Demon aren't allowed to communicate on earth remember. " Adrien said.

" I know, but am here to help" Bunnyx said Adrien holds her and vampire speed to an alley.

"You don't show your wings carelessly in public Miss" Adrien teased as he gestures to her beautiful white angelic wings. "But don't you think its ironic that an Angel wants to help a Demon" Adrien said.

" Its because of the crisis in the future, that's why am here, nothing else catboy" She retorts.

" So... what's up" Adrien asked.

" it's about your girlfriend, Marinette" Bunnyx said.

" She's already angry with me, if that's what your here for" Adrien quickly said as the woman shakes her head.

" She became a half Demon half vampire in the future" She blurted out as Adrien eyes got wide.

" That's impossible. Am the only Half Demon half vampire that ever existed" Adrien said.

" Have you ever bitten someone before" Bunnyx asked as he shakes his head.

"Wait... Your not telling me the full story here" Adrien said as the woman smiled a little.

" Go find your girlfriend Adrien" Bunnyx said as she opens a time portal and vanished.

Adrien thought some things for a while as he receives a text from Alya.

"Adrien, Marinette got hit by a truck and she's been rushed to the hospital. The doctor said there's a slight chance she might die"


End file.
